14 de Febrero
by Makya Dreams
Summary: 14 de Febrero. Todas las parejas enamoradas están celebrando felizmente ¿Qué sentirán Ron y Hermione al verlas? ¿Qué ocurrirá cuando se encuentren? Entren y lean.
1. Ella

Como siempre se dice, los personajes no son míos, ni nada de eso

Como siempre se dice, los personajes no son míos, ni nada de eso. Si no, de la grandísima J.K Rowling, y Warner Bros.

Bueno, ésta es mi primera historia y ojalá que les guste. Perdón si sin muy cortos los capítulos, que soy principiante :D Porfavor dejar Reviws!!

**14 de febrero.**

_ELLA_

Maldigo a la persona que inventó este día. ¿A quién le importa el día de los enamorados? A nadie. Bueno, tal vez sí, a alguien. A los enamorados. Pero a los enamorados correspondidos, porque a los incorrespondidos se nos... digo, se les parte el corazón de sólo pensar en ese día.

Bajo a la Sala Común, y ¿qué es lo que veo? Todas las parejitas besándose felizmente.

Bajo al Gran Comedor, y ¿qué es lo que veo? Todas las parejitas dándose de comer entre ellas.

Corro terrenos abajo, y, ¿qué es lo que veo? Todas las parejitas tomadas de la mano dando un paseo.

En el día en que todos están felices, enamorados, pasándola bien. Maldito catorce de Febrero. Creo que éste es el peor día de mi vida. Por Dios, que terrible que es estar solo. Lo admito, es patético. Sí, se que me cuesta admitirlo, pero me da envidia. Envidia de que no sea yo el que pueda estar besándola a _ella_, dándole su desayuno en la boca a _ella _y caminando de la mano con _ella. _La amo, sí, la amo con todo mi corazón, y siempre la amaré.

Me siento a orillas del lago apartado de todos los tortolitos y me pongo a pensar en qué sería de mi vida sin _ella_. No sería nada. Definitivamente no sería nada. Si no fuese por _ella_, yo estaría muerto. Y no lo digo sólo porque fue _ella _quién me salvó en mi primer año, en el tablero de ajedrez mágico, y en muchas situaciones más, si no porque mi vida no vale nada si _ella _no está. Me podría pasar días, semanas, meses y años mirándola. Viéndola escribir, estudiar. Viéndola enojada, regañándome. Creo que la mayoría de las veces que me corrige, regaña, o dice cualquier cosa, no la escucho, porque me pierdo mirándola. Creo que es por eso que siempre terminamos discutiendo, porque dice que no la escucho, que siempre estoy en las nubes. Y sí que siempre estoy en las nubes, soñando con _ella._

Por _ella _intento sacarme mejores notas, para que se siente orgullosa de mí. Por _ella _es por quién me levanto todas las mañanas y salgo a trotar. Por _ella _soy el valiente hombre que la protege cada vez que me necesita. Por _ella_ viví, por ella vivo y por ella viviré. Daría todo por estar un día a su lado, besándola, acariciándola, como siempre he querida. Teniéndola entre mis brazos, protegiéndola, y que _ella_ sepa que lo hago porque la amo. Quiero saludarla todos los días con un beso, llevarle el desayuno a la cama, dedicarle canciones, vivir con _ella_. Casarnos, ser felices.

Tomo una piedra y la lanzo al agua con rabia. Sí, con rabia. Rabia me da no poder decirte esto que siento por ti. Rabia me da pensar en que mientras yo te miro todas las clases y me pregunto en que podrías estar pensando, exista la gran posibilidad de que no pienses en mí. Que estés pensando en otro.

Claro, para qué estar gastando tu tiempo en alguien como yo, si sólo me consideras como tu mejor amigo, el amigo que sólo te protege y que lo hace sólo por cariño de amistad. Si tu supieras todo lo que sufro por ti... Si tu lo supieras... Lanzo otra piedra hacia el lago, para desatar toda mi rabia.


	2. Él

ÉL

_ÉL_

Digo ¿Porqué me pasa a mi? Yo, que soy la mujer más cuadrada de todo Hogwarts, yo la buena alumna, yo la buena amiga... Amiga... una palabra que me rompe el corazón cuando la escucho salir de su boca. Tengo que aceptar que siempre seré su amiga. Que nunca podré estar así con él, abrazados, dándonos calor el uno al otro, un nevado 14 de febrero.

Una lágrima se asoma por mi ojo, cuando veo a todas las parejas juntas, besándose con ternura. Me encantaría, y lo admito, me encantaría estar de esa forma así con é_l_ ¿Porqué tenía que ser yo la que se enamorara perdidamente de _él_? Esa es la única pregunta en toda mi vida que no me he podido responder.

Quiero desahogarme, quiero gritar. Quiero gritar porque nunca, nunca, podré olvidarlo. Porqué _él_ y sus sentimientos, son la única cosa que no he podido comprender. Sé mucho sobre Historia, sobre Botánica, sobre Las Artes Oscuras y mi cabeza está repleta de encantamientos y pociones; pero ¿De qué me sirve todo eso, si mi corazón está tan vacío? Yo lo amo, yo sé que lo amo, pero lamentablemente _él_ nunca lo entenderá.

Me visto y cruzo rápidamente la Sala Común, mi corazón se parte en dos cuando veo a novios besándose, y más aún en esta fecha, sabiendo que _él _podría estar esperándome sentado en su sillón favorito con una caja de chocolates en la mano.

Quiero pensar... quiero estar sola, quiero pensar en _él_. Quiero dormirme sobre lo poco de nieve que queda y soñar _él_ . Soñar que se queda conmigo para siempre. Soñar que vivimos en una linda casa, con unos hijos preciosos, con sus mismos ojos azules que me enamoraron. Me encanta engañarme a mi misma, haciéndome ilusiones falsas. Sí, sé que es tonto, pero aunque uno después quede como un trapero pisoteado, triste y desilusionada; es bonito pensar en que algún día estaremos juntos.

Bajo las escaleras, dispuesta a correr por los terrenos y encerrarme en mis pensamientos. Ya estoy casi llegando al lago, cuando el hambre se apodera de mí. Estoy apunto de darme la media vuelta, y dejar mi reflexión para después del desayuno, pero no. Lo ví. Ahí sentado con su roja cabellera brillando bajo el Sol. Automáticamente sonrío. _Él_ es mi vida, mi luz. Sin _él_ yo no existo, cuando se enferma, y no lo puedo ver, mi día está gris. Por _él _sonrío cada día. Es increíble como uno se puede enamorar de tal manera, que todo tu mundo gire en torno a esa persona que amas tanto. De pronto el hambre se esfuma de mí. Sólo quiero correr y abrazarlo y decirle cuanto lo amo, y besarlo con toda libertad.

Simplemente, estoy decidida. Decidida a entregar todo por _él_, aunque sepa que esto pueda terminar con nuestra amistad, y aunque sepa que talvez este pueda ser el peor o el mejor catorce de Febrero de mi vida. Lo arriesgo, todo, todo por _él_. No lo sé, de un momento a otro siento impulso, un impulso que me hace correr hacia _él_ y taparle los ojos con mis manos. Siento sus pestañas rozar la palma de mi mano, algo que hace que mi cuerpo se estremezca. De pronto, esas habituales mariposillas dentro de mi estómago comienzan a revolotear, y no es de hambre.


	3. ¿Fue un error?

¿FUE UN ERROR?

De pronto, sintió unas suaves y cálidas manos sobre sus ojos. No pudo evitar sonreír. Se le erizaron los pelos de todo el cuerpo al pensar en que podía ser ella. Primero, pensó que estaba soñando, pero al poner su mano sobre la de su amiga, y sentir sus largas uñas enterrándose suavemente en sus dedos, descubrió que todo era verdad. No dijo nada, le encantaba la sensación de sentir las manos de ella bajo las suyas. ¿De qué se trataría todo eso? Se quedó con sus manos sobre las de ella por algunos segundos, sintiéndola, sintiendo sus frías manos bajo las de él.

Hermione tomó la iniciativa, como siempre:  
-Feliz día Ron- dijo mientras se sentaba a su lado.  
Esto a él lo confundió. ¿Feliz día? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Sólo se limitó a responder con frialdad

-Feliz día para ellos- respondió apuntando con la mirada a unos alumnos de Sexto año que iban caminando por la orilla del lago, abrazados.

-Yo creo que no es sólo para ellos un día especial... Creo que para todos puede ser distinto...- dijo mirándolo a los ojos.

Estaba corriendo un gran riesgo. Por un lado, su corazón le decía que le digiera al pelirrojo cuánto lo amaba, todo lo que deseaba estar junto a él, poder besarlo, acariciarlo, como siempre había querido. Pero por el otro, su mente le decía que estaba jugando con fuego, que en sólo dos segundos, con un "te amo" podía destruirse una amistad forjada desde hace ya siete años. Pero todo le daba igual. Ya se estaba comenzando a desesperar de la impaciencia.

Él se volteó a mirarla ¿Estaría insinuando algo? "No seas tonto, Ron, de seguro alguien acaba de proponerle matrimonio, y es tan feliz, que viene a comentártelo esperando que la felicites, porque claro, eres su mejor amigo, nada más que eso" pensó intentando evitar la posibilidad de que ella de verdad sintiera algo por él. Eso lo asustaba un poco, porque le tenía miedo al rechazo. También se moría de ganas de decirle que sin ella no podía vivir, que era su alimento, que le encantaba cuando lo abrazaba, que cuando sus pieles se rozaban, ardía en llamas, que la amaba tanto, que por ella moriría diez mil veces, si fuese necesario.

-Puede ser... que lástima que no me encuentre entre los afortunados...- murmuró tristemente más para si, pero la chica logró escucharlo.  
-¿Estás seguro? Yo se de alguien que está muy interesada en ti... Más bien te ama con todo su ser...- Ahora sí que había lanzado toda por la borda. Como decían los muggles: para cruzar el río hay que tirarse al agua. Supuso que Ron entendería que se refería a ella misma, pero al parecer el chico no había captado el mensaje, sólo alzó las cejas, sorprendido.  
-¿Ah?- eso sé que lo había confundido aún más. Le daba lo mismo las demás chicas... sólo tenía ojos para la que tenía a su lado, la que tanto amaba.  
-¡Por Dios, Ronald! ¿Acaso a ti todo hay que explicártelo con dibujitos?- le preguntó aparentando estar enojada, pero por dentro, estaba feliz y satisfecha por lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Sin dejar tiempo para que el chico le respondiera, se acercó a él, y lo besó. Fue un beso frío, corto, y sólo de labios.


	4. Ambos

AMBOS

AMBOS

Al comienzo, Ron se quedó petrificado. Toda su confusión y su rabia en ese momento habían desaparecido. Nadie más existía para él. Pensó que era un sueño, pero cuando ella despegó sus labios de los de él, pensando que no le había gustado, reaccionó.

-Lo siento...- Hermione se ruborizó, y se sentía fatal ¿Porqué él no le había correspondido el beso? "Esto fue una locura Hermione, eres una tonta. Nunca más sigas a tu corazón, porque siempre termina apuñalándote por la espalda" pensó, estaba decepcionada. De verdad había pensado que Ron podía sentir algo hacia ella. Unas lágrimas se asomaban por sus ojos castaños, se paró rápidamente, y se echó a correr hacia el castillo avergonzada. Se sentía fatal. Ahora no podría mirar a Ron a la cara, ya nada sería lo mismo.

Al fin, el momento más esperado de toda su vida, se había cumplido, y él, el idiota, lo había arruinado, como siempre. Tenía que hacer algo, no podía quedarse así, y dejar que Hermione se le escapara, no esta vez. Se paró, y corrió tras de ella, con el corazón en la mano.

-NOOO, no lo sientas...- le gritó llorando también, pero de la emoción. La Gryffindor paró en seco, y se volteó a verlo. Se conmovió al verlo llorar. Sonrió ampliamente. Todo su temor, vergüenza y tristeza se habían desvanecido con la frase de él. El chico la tomó de la mano, y la atrajo hacia él, para luego tomarla de la cintura.  
-Más bien... Te lo agradezco- y la besó, tierna, pero apasionadamente. Por primera vez en muchos años de espera, sus lenguas se habían encontrado. Se quedaron así disfrutando del beso, unos cuarenta segundos, hasta que el aire les faltó. Se abrazaron, y Ron fue el que volvió a hablar:  
-No sabes lo mucho que esperé esto... Te amo... Y fui un idiota al evitarte, siempre lo he sido...- le dijo al oído con tristeza.  
-No digas eso, Ron- Tomó el rostro del chico con sus manos, y lo miró a los ojos. Esos ojos azules que siempre había amado, y que cada vez que los veía, se hipnotizaba -Eres el hombre más simpático, divertido, valiente, amable, inteligente y tierno que he conocido en mi vida... Por eso es que también te amo- Le acarició el rostro, con la ternura más grande del mundo. Sí, por fin le había dicho que lo amaba. Podía gritárselo al mundo y le daba igual, porque lo más importante era que él también la quería, y que su amor había sido correspondido, como siempre había soñado. Esta vez fue ella quién lo besó. Luego de haber terminado el beso, Ron le habló.  
-Hermione Granger ¿Aceptaría usted ser mi novia, hasta que, quiera Merlín que no ocurra, el destino nos separe?- preguntó mientras la tomaba de la mano, y con la otra la seguía tomando por la cintura.  
-Por supuesto, Ronald Weasley. Acepto- y se dieron el último beso, para luego devolverse al castillo, tomados de la mano, y conversando lo mucho que se querían.

Ése, definitivamente, fue el mejor 14 de Febrero de toda su vida.


End file.
